


Half breed

by Jackisnotabottom



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Band Fic, M/M, Magic, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Sleeping With Sirens - Freeform, Wizards, bandoms - Freeform, five seconds of summer - Freeform, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackisnotabottom/pseuds/Jackisnotabottom
Summary: A mile, he turned, wizardry hearing isn't like mortals, he must trust his sight. The man is gone, much like Kellin's old home. He can't return. To be the reason those young children die. Not plausable. Kellin taped twice and took off in the sky. The headache already becoming him, he hit the clouds.





	1. Brown eyes

They knew.   
He knew it and had no clue what to do but run. The greats don't like people like him, they had to hide. If they caught him, they'd find the rejects of society. His mind could get them all murdered. Kellin felt his spark alight, and the greats don't like that. This represents their island's negatively and they can't have that. They will fix him or he will die while they try.   
All Kellin wanted was food, he appeared the most normal, the only giveaway was the blue eyes and the black scars hidden behind his long hair. He had almost had it, the money had been passed and he was ready to leave. The goods in the trunk, he was almost there. The hovering car behind him not a problem until it hits him, he flies in to the forest passing.  
Kellin flicked his wrist, he sends the location of the truck, masked its appearence in the trees and walked out of the clearing. He turned, sees the brown eyes, and ran.   
A mile, he turned, wizardry hearing isn't like mortals, he must trust his sight. The man is gone, much like Kellin's old home. He can't return. To be the reason those young children die. Not plausable. Kellin taped twice and took off in the sky. The headache already becoming him, he hit the clouds.  
His stomache twisted, the ghosts smiled.   
"Where can I go?" He belted and fell. The ghost led him out of the sick inducing heaven. It wasn't his time and his body regected. If only he could run from mortality there. The ghosts dropped his body, a new forest, the forth time a new home.   
"Kellin?" He nodded. The woman led him to a tree, one two three knocks, they entered. A child at his feet smiled up.  
"Your hair is pretty", Kellin noticed the black scar from left to right, covering the child's whole face. The black hair, shoulder length, tied back in a green ribbon, and the blue eyes show Kellin that these are his people.  
"Thank you for bringing me in, they found me again"  
"As they do", the woman replied curtly, she left him in a room. The green walls only remind him of every home he lost. Same room, different people.   
A wave of his wand,'Im safe mom', the letter left as quickly as it was made. 'Thank you', his mother returned. That was it, the extent of his communication.   
He left his room, the familiar black hair passed everywhere he went, a few times he thought he saw those he lost, its never then though. Too risky. "Where is the food?", the woman nodded. 'Follow me' she gestured.   
The kitchen mimiced none he ever saw before, wizards rarely had more than home grown rice and carrots. "How?", he was awed. Never before had he not feared for his next meal. "You cant do this with magi-" Sudden movement drew Kellin to look. Brown eyes. His wand is out before anyone could blink. Kellin was snapped into a large body, his wand scattered.  
"Why?" Kellin couldn't comprehend a deld being in a wizard's den. He appeared so normal, no malice could be read on his features.   
"Vic is a half bred, none of the looks but all of the power"


	2. Plain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SHIT

"Half breed?", Kellin shuddered, "How is that possible?" He studied the boy closly, and then lowered his wand. The boy copied suit.  
With a smug grin he said, "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much.." Kellin glared.  
"That's impossible, the genes shouldn't mix,"  
"But yet they have, I am the perfect specimen, I don't have to run, I go where I please and I do what I please. Now back off" His plain brown hair, nothing like the beautiful blue black hair that the wizards have. He was so plain that it angered Kellin. A plainess that every wizard craved, and he took it with arrogance.  
Kellin collected a small snack and stormed out. The children chased after him. "Kellin!" "Kellin!" Was all he heard behind him.   
"Yes Aurain?" A child he had seen at other camps, stood out.  
"Will you braid my hair?" The black streak covered her eyes in what looked like a bandit mask.  
"I can," He felt unreal with how healthy everyone looked, so well fed with clothing of amazing quality.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally abandoned a story and started another one kms. Ill probably abandon this too lmao.


End file.
